dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorns in My Roots
Plot Eleven discovers a new weapon that controls plants, but things get out of control and it becomes a new villain known as Thorn. Eleven and others must stop this new guy, even if they get picked off one by one. Characters *Eleven *Thorn (Antagonist) *Simon *Alice *Emma *Stacy Transcript (Stacy was giving Eleven a blow job at her house) Stacy: You never disappoint. (Suddenly a noise is heard outside Stacy's place) Stacy: What the fuck? Can you go check that out? Eleven: .... (walks outside) (Suddenly a giant root grows out of the ground) Eleven: …? (A glove with roots around it appears on top of the root) Eleven: ….! (Eleven puts on the glove on his right hand and puts his hand on the ground, it then suddenly gets giants roots to shoot out of a car and makes it twisted and then it explodes) Eleven: .... (gets an idea) (Stacy comes outside) Stacy: What's taking so long, long john! (Eleven puts his right hand on the ground as more roots out and twisted and explodes on the road) Stacy: (Points at Eleven) What is that on your hand? (Eleven shows Stacy a glove) Stacy: Oh wow! Looks dangerous! (Stacy touches the glove and suddenly she turns into a flower and gets attached to the ground) Eleven: (looks at Stacy) ......…. Stacy: Oh wow! I'm flower bitch! But I can't move! (Struggles to get free but can't, Eleven tries slicing the root but it's too strong to cut) Eleven: .... (summons the roots to free Stacy) (After summoning the roots, they refuse to let her go) Stacy: (Notices) So what? Am I just stuck here, If so I'm going to need water at least three times a day. Eleven: ....!? (Eleven tries to summons the roots every single time but they refuse to let her go) (The gloves growls and grows rapidly onto the ground and into a giant piece of several roots and plants, the glove suddenly slides off Eleven and goes inside, after a few moments, a giant walking plant with flower petals on his head comes out, he's known as Thorn) Thorn: (Angry) Why are you killing the environment!? (Eleven facepalms) Thorn: You don't deserve to have the new power! (Thorn shoots roots at Stacy's house and it becomes overgrown with plants and roots) Stacy: Hey! (Eleven shrugs and summons Icy Blade) (Eleven hits Thorn with the icy blade but it has no affect on him) Thorn: You really think something like that will kill me! (Runs into the city and shoots roots into buildings, cars, and even people, where they suddenly turn into plants) (Eleven finds an idea and shoots a fireball at Thorn when he is off guard) Thorn: (Notices and isn't affected) You just won't give up won't you? Eleven: .!?!?!.!?!? (facepalms) (Thorn disappears into the ground) (Cuts to Simon and Emma at the beach, Simon is at the snack bar, while Emma is tanning) Emma: Great day to get some sun! (Eleven dug from underground) Eleven: ….! (Eleven then pops up in front of the beach and is frustrated that he lost him, Emma then approaches him) Emma: Hey, long time no see, what are you up to? (Eleven nods as he is saying 'No good, not good at all') Emma: Why? (Emma's phone rings) Emma: (Use cellphone) Hello? Alice: (On the other line at Ball Busters) Hey! Are you with Simon? Emma: We're at the beach why? Alice: (On the other line) Because a news report says that there is strange plant activity going all over the city. Emma: What? That sounds stupid. (Simon comes back and places his beer on the table, the table gets sucked into the sand and Thorn pops up in front of them) Simon: Seriously!? You got to ruin my beach day? (Eleven quickly digs back underneath the ground) Simon: Where did he go… (Suddenly Thorn sprays Simon with pollen and he then turns into a plant) Emma: Simon! Simon: Great! I look ugly and I can't move! (Eleven digs back up with a SMAW rocket launcher and shoots Thorn) Thorn: (Coughs from the explosion) Impressive, but barely a scratch on me. (Shoots Pollen at Eleven but he dodges) (Eleven appears in front of Thorn as he spews out two MP7 sub machine guns and shoots him) Thorn: Tsk Tsk! (Shoots roots at the guns and they turn into leaves) You'll never be able to defeat me! (Disappears into the ground) Emma: (Grabs Eleven's shoulder) Okay, you got some explaining to do. (Eleven facepalms again) Simon: Yeah! Why am I a plant and who is that guy? Eleven point showing he has no mouth) Eleven: ….! Emma: Well, this thing wants something, but what is it? (Eleven thinks for a second but has an idea) (Cuts to Thorn growing roots all over the city) Alice: (Hides inside Ball Busters) This thing is mad! (Eleven, Emma, and Simon being carried in a wheel barrel show up inside) Alice: Shit! Simon's a plant! Simon: Why point that out? Eleven: ...… Emma: So what kills plants the most and involves insects? Alice: What? Emma: (Pulls out a jar of fruit files) Flies! Eleven: ….? (Emma goes outside and opens the jar which lets out all the fruit flies as they attack Thorn's face) Thorn: Gah! I hate files! Eleven: (realizes) …. Emma: Okay, I think the files are a weakness to him, maybe he's open to be attacked now? (Eleven spews out many types of blades ranging from knives to swords) Eleven: ….! Thorn: Oh no you don't! (Tries to shoot roots out, but the flies keep distracting him) (Eleven start to slash Thorn from each direction rapidly) Thorn: (In Pain) Uhhh!!! This is too much, I give up, but be warned that I will return to clean up this disgusting world! (Disappears into the ground and everything goes back to normal, where the roots die and everyone turns back into a human) Emma: Well, I guess everything is back to normal. (Eleven brushes himself) Alice: But I think this won't be the last we hear from him. Simon: Well I'm just glad I'm not a plant anymore, that was so uncomfortable. (Eleven walks back to Stacy) Stacy: Ready for round two? (Eleven gives Stacy a strange flower) Stacy: (Gazes at the flower) That is so sweet! (Throws the flower behind her and bends over to give Eleven oral sex) (The strange flower suddenly gave Stacy powers of a plant sorceress) Stacy: What the fuck!? What is this bullshit? (Points at Eleven which she suddenly shoots roots and him and turns him into a plant) Oh fuc... (after credits) (Stacy figures a way to turn Eleven back to normal and gives him oral sex) Eleven: ….. Stacy: Time to make that log under your bushes longer! The End Category:Episodes